


It began with a cough

by Nebulash



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles being sick, Erik being sweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulash/pseuds/Nebulash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik takes care of a bed-ridden Charles, they discover their feelings for each other might be more than friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It began with a cough

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic at 3AM because I couldn't sleep and it's been popping into my head for a couple of weeks. It's super duper fluffy which is incredibly different from my zombie AU Reanimated, so it was kindof a nice break! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~ I'm extremely new to creative writing (this is my first completed fic) so feedback is much appreciated.

It began with a cough, a small tickle in his throat that could never be satisfied. He cursed allergies. Dust and pollen most likely, and went on with his day. There were things that needed to be done and a little cough was not going to get in the way.

 The weather was getting cooler as September began. The leaves were turning shades of fire and the shadows danced a little differently on the grass than they had a few months earlier. A nice time of year Charles thought. He had been working hard to train his friends. They had a difficult battle ahead and he was doing everything in his power to make sure they were ready. That, of course, entailed many late nights and physically exhausting days. He couldn't help but feel as though the exhaustion was catching up to him.

Erik had warned him. Don't over exert yourself he would say, you'll make yourself sick. But Charles had a hard time sitting still when there were exciting advancements to be made. There was so much to learn from his new friends, and there were so many things to teach them as well.

 That was when his cough turned into a sore throat. His voice turned horse and it became a bit harder to keep up with Hank during jogging sessions. He continued to ignore it, even when his nose became stuffy and his muscles became weak.

 It wasn't until training with Erik that he finally succumbed to his illness. He had collapsed while trying to help Erik learn to control his gift. Not to the point of unconsciousness, but he could no longer stand or exert himself. His body was tired and weak and sick and he hated it. Being sick was not on the agenda.

 Erik had worriedly carried Charles bridal style back into the mansion and into his bedroom. He had carefully tucked Charles into his bed and scolded him for letting his sickness get to this point. He needed rest. Training could wait, and he's be damned if Charles stepped foot out of this bedroom until he felt completely well.

 Erik lovingly wiped Charles feverish skin down with a cool towel, folded it neatly into a rectangle and placed it on his forehead. He had found some tissue boxes around the mansion and placed those on the nightstand. Erik had even made him  the most delicious bowl of chicken soup and carefully fed it spoonful by spoonful into Charles' eager mouth. Charles had asked that Erik use his power to do so in order to get a small amount of training in for that day.

 When all was said and done, Charles was laying quietly in bed while Erik made sure the "children" were okay, upon Charles' request. After a short time Erik appeared in his room once again.  

Would you like some tea? He asked. That was a silly question

 Charles couldn't help but feel a tingle of happiness as he watched Erik leave the room. Erik had gone to fetch him that cup of tea to soothe his throat. The man had come a long way from his days of hunting Shaw alone. He was warm, friendly, loving - much different than the hard, cold, and emotional man he had pulled from the water a few months ago. Charles could admit that he had a bit of a soft spot for Erik, and that was okay.

 Charles never got his cup of tea. He had ended up dozing into a restful sleep before Erik returned. Erik was pleased to see his friend resting but didn't want to leave him in the event that he'd wake up needing assistance. He grabbed a book from the library and sat at Charles' bedside in a rather comfortable chair. It wasn't long until he found himself growing tired as well.

 Chares awoke to a rather heart-warming sight. He had never seen Erik sleeping before. He looked so peaceful and free of the burdens he carried while awake.  He hadn't expected Erik to stay with him and felt rather bad that he had fallen asleep without drinking his tea. The urge to cough came over Charles and he was unable to suppress it.

 The cough awoke Erik. He shook the sleepy from his eyes.

  _So you're awake_ he asked Charles.

 Charles smiled. _You don't need to stay with me,_ he said to Erik.

 The man explained that it was his duty to make sure Charles got better, and that meant seeing to his every need.

 Charles wasn't sure what overcame him but he found himself patting the empty half of his bed. If you're not going to leave me, you might as well sleep comfortably.

 Erik felt his cheeks grow hot. He had been rather attracted to Charles since they had met. He hadn't had a friend in a very long time and Charles had filled that vacant space in his heart. Erik accepted Charles' offer.

 Erik turned off the lights in the room, removed his shoes, and climbed into bed next to his sick companion. Charles turned to face his friend. The bed had already increased in warmth and coziness with the other's presence. The warmth brought the sleepiness back to both of them and they returned to dreamland promptly.

 When Erik awoke, he found an extremely warm Charles cuddled up to his side. A strange wave of anxiety and happiness surged through his body.  He had wanted to hold Charles in his arms for quite a while. The sound of Charles' gentle breathing warmed his heart and he couldn't help but pull the man closer. Erik leaned down and gently kissed Charles' forehead. His fever had already subsided; it was magical what a good night's sleep could do. The kiss woke up Charles who snuggled further into Erik's side.

 Once fully awake, Charles realized where he was and pulled away quickly, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. He apologized for intruding on Erik's personal space. He must have lost control of himself in his sleep and forgotten he was sharing his bed.

 Erik promised him that he didn't mind at all. He closed his eyes, it was much harder to say than he thought it would be, but he had become quite infatuated with Charles.

 

_Charles, I think I might be falling in love with you._

 

Silence for a moment, then a huge smile adorned Charles' face.

 

_My friend, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear those words._

 

_I think I do_

 Erik closed the distance between them in a gentle kiss that melted Charles down to the core.

 

 Thank you for taking care of me Erik. I already feel much better, but we kissed, aren't you afraid you'll get sick, too?

Erik's face lit up in a playful smile.

_Well, If I was to become ill, I'd expect nothing less than the care I've shown to you, and spending a couple of days curled up in bed together doesn't sound like too bad of a deal_.

 Charles laughed. _We've got some work to do then_ and he playfully threw his arms around his friend, no, his lover and closed the distance between their lips once again.

 

**_It began with a cough, and ended with a kiss._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
